1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic solar tracking adjustment/control apparatus of solar generation system, and more particularly to a solar tracking adjustment/control apparatus, which can drive the solar generation module and detect the tilting state of the solar generation module so as to automatically precisely adjust the tilting direction and inclination angle of the solar generation module in accordance with preset parameters. Accordingly, the solar generation module can always face the sun to achieve best power generation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional simple-type solar generation apparatus (solar panel) is generally disposed in a fixed position and tilted at a fixed inclination angle for receiving sunshine. Such simple-type solar generation apparatus has a simplified structure and is easy to install so that the installation cost and the successive maintenance fee are lower. However, in practice, the position of the sun changes with time. Therefore, the solar generation apparatus (solar panel) disposed in the fixed position and tilted at the fixed inclination angle cannot always face the sun, that is, the projection direction of the sunshine can be hardly kept normal to the solar panel. Accordingly, it is hard for the solar generation apparatus (solar panel) to have an optimal sunshine effect. As a result, the power generation efficiency of such solar generation apparatus is poor.
To solve the above problem, an improved solar generation apparatus (solar panel) adjustable in inclination angle has been disclosed and applied in this field. In such solar generation apparatus, the solar panel is disposed on a secure support via a pivotal rotational joint. A drive mechanism is used to drive the solar panel to pivotally rotate relative to the support. Accordingly, the solar panel can be tilted by different inclination angles with the change of the position of the sun according to preset parameters. Therefore, the direction of the sunshine can be kept normal to the solar panel so that the power generation efficiency is enhanced. However, the drive mechanism of the above solar panel is generally driven by a motor as a power source. The motor outputs power and transmits the power to the drive mechanism via a chain or a belt. During the rotation of the solar panel, the chain or belt will inevitably slightly slip to cause error in precision. As a result, the solar panel can be hardly pivotally rotated and tilted in an expected direction and inclination angle. Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to provide an automatic solar tracking adjustment/control apparatus of solar generation system, which can always automatically detect the tilting direction and inclination angle of the solar panel and compare these parameters with the preset reference parameters to adjust the tilting direction and inclination angle of the solar panel. Therefore, the solar panel can be precisely pivotally rotated and tilted in accordance with the preset reference parameters. Accordingly, the solar panel can have an optimal sunshine effect to achieve best power generation efficiency.